


Proximity

by flxdaisy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, Jongin likes Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo likes art, M/M, pls read thx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flxdaisy/pseuds/flxdaisy
Summary: Kyungsoo was the least likely person to prank his roommate.  And Jongin was the least likely person to find himself pressed up against Kyungsoo in a small cupboard.  And yet here we are.





	Proximity

Jongin was not a bad kid. He wasn’t. He just found Art Fundamentals to be the most excruciatingly boring class he’s ever had the misfortune of taking. Unfortunately this course was a prerequisite for the graphic arts course he wanted to take next year so he’s stuck not only going to class, but actually having to try in order to get the necessary credits. So really, Jongin wasn’t a bad kid, just a bored one. Boredom is what led him to outwardly groan at the professor that morning when she announced that they would yet again be working on proportion work, since a majority of the class had not made improvement in that area. The professor was not particularly pleased with the outburst and suggested that he come in that evening to help tidy the class if he wanted to stay on her good side. To be honest, Jongin didn’t give a shit if he was on her good side, but his GPA begged to differ. So here he was, mentally preparing himself in room 103 at 8:34pm.

The professor had kindly left him with no guidance on how to actually go about cleaning the room, so he set off to look for anything resembling cleaning supplies. He hummed absentmindedly to himself as he opened the cabinets that lined the back wall one by one. Jongin wasn’t actually betting on finding anything worth cleaning with, and he definitely wasn’t betting on finding a classmate crumpled uncomfortably in the cupboard three from the right.

“Holy shit- what- why are y-”, the classmate (who Jongin recognized as Kyungsoo- the kid who always sat in the front and generally seemed pretty boring) responded to his confusion by grabbing Jongin by the arm to pull him down to his level.

“Shh- I’m hiding.” Kyungsoo whispered with wide, worried eyes.

“What, why?” There was a slight shift in Kyungsoo’s eyes before he replied.

“Okay, let’s just say that my roommate and I are having a prank war, and I may or may not have put hair bleach in his conditioner. So he may or may not be searching the campus for me right now?”

Out of all the people Jongin had to share this miserable class with, when it came to ‘most likely to prank their roommate’, Kyungsoo would be the last one the list.

“You… pranked your roommate? You.”

Kyungsoo responded with raised eyebrows and a scoff.

“Just because I actually pay attention in this class doesn’t mean I’m not fun, alright? Shit- I think someone coming-”

The most logical decision after hearing Kyungsoo say that would probably be to close the cupboard door and go about attempting clean because that is why he was in this room in the first place.

However, Jongin finds himself in a dark cupboard with the smaller classmate's knees in his face.

There’s a moment of silence.

.

.

.

“Why did you think this was a good idea?” Kyungsoo whisper-screams through the darkness, Jongin jumping slightly at the close proximity.

“I don’t know!”

“You could’ve been a cool human being and just told him I wasn’t here?”

“I can’t lie, okay?”

“...seriously?” Jongin could feel Kyungsoo’s gaze even through the pitch black of the enclosed cupboard. Jongin shifted in discomfort, attempting to put more space between the two of them.

“Okay isn’t it a little hypocritical now to be judging me based on how I act in class?”

A small stifled giggle filled the dark space, much to Jongin’s shock. He held his breath as he let his legs sag a little against Kyungsoo’s sides, suddenly feeling a little light headed.

Jongin’s held breath was quickly exhaled as a small hand was felt on his bare knee, bringing to his attention how much skin was touching skin. Suddenly the small space they shared felt a little too hot for Jongin’s liking.

“Hey”, spoke Kyungsoo, a little louder than his past whispers, “I think he’s gone”. With that the smaller one pushed open the door of the cupboard, leaning out to scope out the area. The new found space between them allowed Jongin to catch the breath he hadn’t realized he had lost.

They both stumbled out into the fluorescently lit classroom, rubbing their eyes and squinting until they adjusted to the environment. They stared at each other for a moment before bursting into a fit of giggles, leaving Jongin on the floor and Kyungsoo leaning on the nearest desk for support.

The giggles died down into a silence that felt awkward, the large amount space feeling unnatural for them. Jongin found himself wishing he was just a bit closer, suddenly missing the weight of Kyungsoo’s hand. Before he could find it in himself to close any amount of distance Kyungsoo cleared his throat and wiped some dust off his clothes.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you in class?” Kyungsoo asked with a slight tilt of his head- a possible habit that Jongin subconsciously packed away for later.

Jongin responded with a smile he never thought he’d be able to produce in this hell hole of a classroom and nodded.

“Yeah, see you.”

Later that evening, when Jongin managed to find suitable cleaning supplies and was wiping down the desks, he may have had an easier time enjoying himself than he expected. And if he decided to sit up front the next time he had class, well that was simply a coincidence.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!  
> I haven't written fics in years but I think I'm going to get back into it?? You know now that I'm in university and have no free time lmao. Anyway hope you'd liked this little thing about these two dorks.


End file.
